Fairly Odd Drama: The Aftermath
by kirbykid13
Summary: Takes place after Fairly Odd Drama-One month after the battle, Timmy returned to appear on the TDA Aftermath show. Things get a little out of hand with his fairies secretly being with him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

It has been a month since Timmy defeated the Darkness yet again with the help of Duncan, Courtney, Tootie, and of course his fairies. Timmy was invited back to the Total Drama Universe to talk about what has been going on since the battle ended, He was going to appear on the TDA Aftermath show hosted by Geoff and Bridgette.

The show began to air.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to a special edition of the Total Drama Action Aftermath show." Geoff said. People were applauding.

"Were here to welcome a special person that helped save us all along with the help of the cast of Total Drama Action." Bridgette said to the audience.

"I'm Geoff." Geoff said. "And I'm Bridgette." Bridgette said.

"Now lets get this party started. Were going to meet Timmy Turner once again, but we like to find out the cool stuff. Nobody cares about that boring stuff because it isn't good for ratings." Geoff said. "Yeah." Bridgette said worried.

"Will you excuse me, I got to look good for Mr. Turner." Geoff said as he left the studio. "Not again." Bridgette pouted.

In the waiting room was Timmy and his fairies Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. Timmy was dressed a little differently wearing his usual pink cap and pink shirt, but he changed his looks for the show replacing his pants with blue shorts and wearing blue flip-flops.

Molly, Dwight, and Remy also were in the waiting room wearing the same clothes. They were also going to appear on the show. "Wow Timmy, they really serve you well here." Cosmo said grabbing a plate of food.

Wanda was concerned about why they were on this aftermath show. "Timmy, why are we here?" Wanda asked. "Because Wanda, everyone may not know you guys anymore, but they still know that me and Duncan have once again defeated the Darkness." Timmy said.

"You know Timmy, you can't show your fairies out in public." Dwight said. "I know Dwight, that's why they will stay disguised when I go on stage." Timmy said. When the teenagers left Dimmsdale, the memory of Fairy World and the fairies were wiped out of their memories.

Meanwhile, Geoff returned to the stage. "Geoff, where were you?" Bridgette asked. "My toenails weren't clipped properly. If I'm wearing sandals on TV, they don't need to see disgusting feet. Shouldn't you do the same Bridge?" Geoff angrily asked.

"Geoff, your toenails are fine. Same for mine." Bridgette said. "Shut up, it'll puff out my hair." Geoff said. "Your letting fame get to you again." Bridgette said.

They didn't even notice that they were in front of the audience.

"Sorry, now we like to welcome the boy who helped save us in our time of need. We don't remember how he did it, but one of the cast members of TDA helped him out." Bridgette said while playing clips of Timmy.(No fairies clips were in there.)

"With many nicknames such as beaver boy, buck-tooth boy, and chewbacca, please welcome Timmy Turner!" Geoff yelled out.

The music started playing as Timmy walked out on stage. Cosmo was disguised as a watch, Wanda was disguised as a necklace kind of like Geoff's, and Poof was a yo-yo.

Timmy took a seat on the couch.

"Nice of you to be on the show." Geoff said. "Thank you um, what's your name again?" Timmy asked. "It's Geoff, and that's Bridgette." Geoff said. "And who are those guys?" Timmy asked pointing to the other teens. "That happens to be some of the contestants from Season 1, and eliminated contestants from Season 2." Bridgette said. "Anything else, LINDSAY!" Geoff asked in a sarcastic way. "What?" Timmy asked. "Yeah, you don't know anyone, your dumber than that ditz Lindsay. HA HA HA!" Geoff said.

Bridgette was angry with him so she punched him in the arm. "Shut up and respect our guest!" Bridgette said. "What's wrong with him? And why did he call me stupid?" Timmy asked. "I'm so sorry Timmy, fame has gone through his head." Bridgette explained.

"Wow, Geoff is totally acting like a jerk." Wanda whispered. "Yeah, what if he makes offensive comments on nickels. That would be bad news for Phillip." Cosmo whispered.

"So Timmy, what exactly did you do with Duncan to save existence?" Geoff asked. Timmy began to speak. "Good question Geoff, it all started on a Saturday morning." Timmy said until Geoff interrupted.

"Hold on, I want you to explain what happened, with our most exciting new game, Truth or Buzzsaw!" Geoff yelled out.

"What's Truth or Buzzsaw?" Timmy asked. "Well, we place you on a board with a buzzsaw, if you lie, I push you closer to the buzzsaw. If you keep lying, you'll be chopped in half!" Geoff yelled. "All right Geoff, is this even legal?" Bridgette angrily asked. "It ratings baby, now stop yelling, its ruining my complexion." Geoff said.

Timmy was about to whisper to his fairies to wish the buzzsaw away until Geoff grabbed him. "On you go! Yeah Baby!" Geoff exclaimed.

Timmy was thrown on the table with the buzzsaw, and was tied up. When Geoff yanked Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof lost their wands putting Timmy in a terrible life or death position. Either he had to confess about his fairies, or he would die.

"Every time you lie, you get closer to the saw." Geoff explained. "Your starting to remind me of my babysitter, Vicky." Timmy said. "Enough small talk, lets ask the questions." Geoff said.

The audience somewhat applauded as Geoff began asking questions. "So, how did you defeat the Darkness?" Geoff asked. "Here's my answer, I sure wish a piano dropped on your head." Timmy said. Timmy was waiting for a piano to fall out of nowhere and land on Geoff. "Let me repeat my answer, I sure wish a piano dropped on your head, because you are acting like a psycho." Timmy explained.

Timmy was waiting for the magic to happen. Then he secretly turned to his fairies. "Where is the piano." Timmy quietly yelled. "Timmy, we lost our wands when you got yanked over here." Wanda said. "Yeah, so your screwed!" Cosmo yelled.

Geoff heard Cosmo and asked, "What was that?" Timmy replied, "Um, your imagination." Timmy was moved an inch closer to the buzzsaw. "You lied, now where did it really come from and how did you actually defeat the Darkness?" Geoff asked.

Bridgette was ready to protest. "Geoff, that's enough. You should be arrested for extreme torture!" Bridgette yelled. "Then the show will be boring." Geoff said. "I don't care, were not asked to kill guests!" Bridgette said.

"Back to business. Ask the questions." Geoff said with an evil smile.

Molly, Dwight, Swizzle, Erwin were all watching and they were all scared to their pants. Remy didn't seem to care, but Juandissimo was worried about Wanda. "Why isn't Timmy doing anything?" Dwight asked. Molly and Swizzle then noticed two sticks with glowing stars along with a rattle.

"There's the problem, his fairies lost their wands." Swizzle said. "Swizzle, I wish Timmy's fairies had their wands back and a piano fell on that guy who's near Timmy." Molly said.

Swizzle waived her wand and Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof got their wands back. Geoff was struck by a falling piano.

"Hey, who got permission to drop pianos on me! My hair is ruined!" Geoff screamed. "I'm sorry, why don't you go to the dressing room, again, and get it straightened out." Bridgette said. "Nice try, not until after this game of Truth or Buzzsaw, because I know you're going to free him and wreck the show." Geoff said. "But do you even care about how you look on camera." Bridgette asked decisively. "Yeah, but the show's fun comes first." Geoff said.

"Timmy, we got our wands back somehow." Wanda said. "It must be Molly and Dwight, not Remy I think." Timmy said.

Dwight who was in the waiting room was ready to make his wish. "I wish Truth or Buzzsaw became Truth or Teddybear! When you lie, you get hit by a teddybear." Dwight said. "Smart thinking my boy." Erwin said as he waived his wand.

Geoff got a call from his pager. "Hello there." Geoff said. He hung up and got the news. "Please tell me they're firing you." Bridgette said. "No, they're changing the game to Truth or Teddybear, where if they lie, a teddybear gets thrown at them." Geoff said.

"YES! I mean....YES!" Bridgette happily said.

Timmy's fairies poofed away the buzzsaw and replaced it with a teddybear shooter that shoots a teddybear every time you lie. "Where did the teddybear shooter come from?" Geoff asked. "The crew took care of it super fast." Timmy said. "Fine with me, now after I get my hair fixed, we'll play the new game of Truth or Teddybear." Geoff said in a depressing way.

**Commercial Break**

Timmy was strapped to a chair smiling, because he doesn't have to play Truth or Buzzsaw anymore. He could now safely lie in front of the audience without revealing his fairies.

"Welcome back, Timmy here is ready to play Truth or Teddybear. This is going to kill the ratings." Geoff said. "I don't care, at least its safe." Bridgette said.

Geoff began to ask questions yet again. "Now tell me, how did you defeat the Darkness? Besides Duncan and Courtney, who else helped you?" Geoff asked. "Well, I got help from Molly, Dwight, Remy, Beth, Lindsay, Harold, Lashawna, Heather, and Justin. Oh yeah, and Tootie too." Timmy said. A teddybear blasted at Timmy's face. "You lied, now who really helped you?" Geoff asked. "Sorry, I think I forgot you and Bridgette." Timmy said. Another teddybear was shot at Timmy's face.

Timmy knew he was forgetting his fairies and the other fairies, but luckily he didn't have to tell them they were fairies. "Okay, I forgot more people. I also was aided by Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Erwin, Swizzle, Juandissimo, and Jorgan." Timmy said. He didn't tell them that those were fairies names he said, so he technically did not reveal his secret. No teddybears were shot at him, meaning he mentioned everyone.

"Nicely done Timmy, you could say our names, but not say were actually fairies." Wanda said. "Yeah, good thinking." Cosmo said. "Thanks guys, maybe the buzzsaw put me under pressure." Timmy said.

"One more question, how do you and Tootie stand?" Geoff asked. "What do you mean, were just friends." Timmy said. Another teddybear was shot at him. "Really, why don't we show the audience this!" Geoff said.

Geoff played a clip from Dimmsdale, it took place after the Total Drama Action People left. "After me, Bridgette, and the others left we saw this." Geoff said.

Tootie scooted herself close to Timmy. "Tootie, I guess my feelings were preventing me from letting me admit that I might actually love you." Timmy explained. "Really, you do love me?" Tootie asked. "If that's the case, yes I do." Timmy said. The two then locked lips together as Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof created fireworks. They didn't even know that was his fairies.

The clip stopped playing. "Explain that Timmy!" Geoff said. "I was just thankful for beating the Darkness. I was worried about everyone, I was just glad she was okay. I had no idea what went through my mind." Timmy said. Another teddybear was shot at Timmy. "You love her, don't you?" Geoff asked. Timmy nervously answered, "Okay, a little."

"Thank you very much Timmy." Geoff said. "Let's bring out our next guests, they helped Timmy defeat the Darkness yet again. Please welcome Molly, Dwight, and Remy." Bridgette said to the audience.

The audience applauded as Molly, Dwight, and Remy made their way to the stage.

Swizzle was disguised as a wristband that Molly was wearing, Erwin was disguised as a belt worn on Dwight's waist, and Juandissimo was disguised as a cuffling worn on Remy's wrist.

"Welcome to the show, you three are looking like oddballs today." Geoff said. "What are you talking about." Molly said. "Molly, you look like Gwen's little sister. Dwight, you look like Harold's little brother, and Remy, this isn't prom. So why are you dressed so fancy." Geoff said to the three people.

"Are those remarks supposed to offend us?" Dwight asked. "You guys are so dull. Where's the cool in you?" Geoff asked. "Can we just get on with this. I got better things to do." said Remy. "No problemo. Let's play a little Truth or Buzzsaw!" Geoff exclaimed.

The audience applauded as Geoff somehow got another buzzsaw. Bridgette was about ready to protest another game of Truth or Buzzsaw. "Dwight, your up first!" Geoff said grabbing Dwight and tying him up to the table. "Geoff, how did you get another buzzsaw, and more importantly, how did you bring this game back?" Bridgette asked. "I feel like it, that's why this show rocks!" Geoff exclaimed.

Dwight was frightened about playing, Timmy was stunned to see the buzzsaw table again. "How the heck did he get that torture game back? I wished for it to be changed." Dwight said. "I don't know, but do something now." Erwin said.

Geoff was ready to ask the questions. "So Dwight, why were you afraid of harpoons?" Geoff asked. Dwight gave a smirk to Geoff. "Because they said, I wish Geoff was on the buzzsaw table and not me!" Dwight yelled. Erwin waived his wand and it was Geoff who was suddenly tied up to the table instead of Dwight.

"Um, what's going on?" Geoff asked. "I wish the game was Truth or Teddybear again, and two bouncers were near Geoff." Molly said. Swizzle waived her wand.

Two guys dressed in suits, sort of like FBI suits, came into the studio and surrounded Geoff. "Who are you guys?" Geoff asked. "We have been hired to make sure you behave." a bouncer said slamming his fist into his hand. "Thank you so much, that can get him to behave." Bridgette said.

The game was back to Truth or Teddybear, and Dwight hopped onto the stool. Geoff began asking questions.

"Dwight, besides harpoons, what other fears do you have?" Geoff asked all freaked out. "Well, there is the boogeyman, ghosts, monsters that could destroy existence, my grandma's old unwashed socks."

10 minutes later..

"heights, dark places, clowns without make-up, and Molly." Dwight finished explaining.

"I thought you like Molly." Geoff said. "I do not!" Dwight protested. He was hit by a teddybear. "Hey, that's true, he is not allowed to touch me." Molly said. "Really, the teddybear blaster, that is truly destroying this show, does not lie." Geoff said. "That seems to be true, we managed to get an exclusive clip of you and Dwight." Bridgette said.

They played a clip from when they were on the ferris wheel.

They were all getting on, only to discover that the only two seats left were in one car. "No, no way." Molly said. "It's the only one left." Dwight said. The two hopped into the car.

The wheel started to turn. "This blows, we defeat the Darkness, and my reward is riding a ferris wheel with a total dork." Molly said. "Yeah, tell me about it. You don't even want to touch me." Dwight said. "Well, this isn't fun at all." Molly said.

The two just sat there riding the ferris wheel. "You know, your not such a bad person." Dwight said. "Shut up." Molly said. "But, you seem to be really pensive about me even touching you because you like me." Dwight said. "Well, that's not true." Molly said. "Hey, Timmy has denied his feelings for Tootie, and now he accepts it." Dwight said. "I'm not Timmy Turner." Molly said. "Come on, you must look into your heart." Dwight said.

They just didn't speak for a moment until for some reason, they locked lips.

"Yeah baby! There you two are kissing right there!" Geoff said. "Knock it off Geoff, that was one night." Molly said. "Sorry goth girl, the clips don't lie." Geoff said.

"Well, I did somehow managed to get Remy's time on the ferris wheel." Dwight said. "You what!" Remy said. "Yeah, you had yourself a special date." Dwight said.

"I wish I had a tape of Remy on the ferris wheel." Dwight said as Erwin poofed up a tape.

"Of course, he wished for that tape." Remy said. "True Remy, true." said Juandissimo.

"Why don't we play it and see Remy's one true love, shall we!" Geoff exclaimed as Dwight handed him the tape.

The tape began to play.

Remy was sitting on the ferris wheel giving complements to the person sitting next to him. "You truly are the greatest wonder in the world. Your even more special than anyone I've ever met, and I love you." said Remy Buxaplenty. Remy gave a big hug to a sack of money.

The tape stopped playing.

"You love that sack of money?" Geoff questioned. "Yes, I'm rich, more rich than everyone in this building combined." said Remy. "Well, I should have seen that one coming. Your a rich man, but in your heart, your poor as you can be! HA HA HA!" Geoff yelled.

The bouncers started to beat up Geoff. "That guy is acting cruel." Dwight said. "Not to worry, because I wish the bodyguards were gone, and Vicky became his babysitter. And the bodyguards walk away." Timmy whispered to his fairies. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof waived their wands.

The bodyguards walked off the stage and Vicky came onto the stage. "Wow, a red-headed freak." Geoff said. "Stop it, you have chores to do!" Vicky said. She pulled out a mop and a whip. She handed Geoff the mop, and Vicky whipped him off the stage while Geoff began to mop up.

"Alright, I don't know how that happened, but it seems I'm the only host right now. We'll be right back with a surprise guest." Bridgette said.

**Commercial Break**

"Welcome back everybody." Bridgette said, "Sitting here is Timmy, Molly, Dwight, and Remy." Timmy, Molly, Dwight, and Remy waived at the camera.

"So Timmy, do you really like Tootie?" Bridgette asked. "I already told you Bridgette, were just friends." Timmy said. "Really, is that true?" Bridgette asked. "Yes." Timmy said. "Well, when you played Truth or Teddybear, teddybears blasted at you meaning you lied." Bridgette explained. "Well, why do you ask that again?" Timmy asked. "Because we have a special guest here today, scientist were able to crack into your dimension and retrieve someone you know very well." Bridgette explained. "Who?" Timmy asked. "Get a look for yourself, come on out!" Bridgette said clapping along with the audience.

Entering from stage right was none other than the girl who was crazy over Timmy, Tootie. "Hi Timmy! Can you believe were both on the Total Drama Action Aftermath Show!" Tootie said.

Timmy was completely embarrassed to see Tootie on stage. "Tootie, how did you get here?" Timmy asked. "Didn't you hear, its a scientific miracle, now they can go into our dimension and let us come in." Tootie explained.

Bridgette was ready to talk to Tootie. "So Tootie, mind if you go on that stool for some Truth or Teddybear." Bridgette said. "How does Truth or Teddybear work?" Tootie asked. "You sit on that stool, and if you lie to the question I ask you, a teddybear is shot at you." Bridgette explained. "Okay, I'll play!" Tootie exclaimed.

Tootie hopped onto the stool smiling. "What do I get when I win?" Tootie asked. "There is no prize, we just want to know the juicy secrets." Bridgette said. "Then I'm not playing!" Tootie pouted. "Okay, you get a five-star dinner with Timmy over there." said Bridgette. After Timmy heard this, he was about ready to have a heart attack. "Now your talking." Tootie said.

"Wow, I'm starting to think we shouldn't have had Canadian bacon for breakfast." Cosmo said.

The questions were being asked by Bridgette to Tootie. "So Tootie, Timmy said that you two were just friends, is it true that he said that he loves you?" Bridgette asked. "Yes it is Bridgette, he told me that he was so freaked out over me because he was afraid to tell me the truth that he actually loves me." Tootie explained.

Teddybears were not being shot out of the teddybear blaster, because Tootie was really telling the truth. "And why do you think Timmy is denying it right now?" Bridgette asked. "I told you, we were just in a state of panic. I was worried about everyone, okay." Timmy explained.

"You haven't done anything together since the battle ended." Bridgette said. "No way, I want to spend a lot of time with Timmy Turner. My one true love!" Tootie cried.

Timmy felt a bit guilty, he had to look into his heart again that he loves Tootie. "Tootie, I guess that feeling I had for you that night is coming back. It's true, I completely realize it now, I do love Tootie." Timmy said.

The audience applauded Timmy's comment, and Tootie ran over to hug him. "Wow, you finally aren't going to hide it anymore." Molly said. "It's good to see you have a girlfriend." Dwight said. "I completely don't care about your needs Turner." Remy said.

"Well, it seems we do have a happy ending here today. But where is Geoff?" Bridgette questioned. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Geoff screamed coming out on stage.

Geoff was back on stage looking completely beaten up. He had bruises all over his body, one of his sandals was missing, his shirt had a bunch of rips, and his lucky hat was gone.

"Geoff, what happened to you?" Bridgette asked. "I'll tell you what happened!" Vicky exclaimed as she approached the stage with a round of applause.

"Vicky, what are you doing here!" Tootie shrieked. "I don't know exactly how I got here, but I made this party boy do chores all over this building. Then he told me I can't do this anymore because it will break portions of my skin. He keeps calling me a freak that nobody likes, and he said it to make this show more good." Vicky explained.

"Luckily, I brought some friends over from the Canadian Olympic Hockey Team to try and break every bone in his body." Vicky continued. "Sweet, that can teach him a lesson." Bridgette said.

The hockey team came out angry at Geoff. "What did he do to you guys?" Molly asked, "He got in our way." one of the players said. "You better listen to Bridgette and start respecting everyone around you, or you'll lose every friend you have, and we will beat you up even more." another player said. "Yeah, its cool." Geoff said all freaked out.

Geoff screamed like a little girl and ran for his life. "Geez, all he has to do is be nice to us, and problem solved." Timmy said. "He was nice, until we did this show." Bridgette said. "Hey Bridgette, if he doesn't stop, make sure he gets tortured until he does." Tootie said. "That I'll do." Bridgette said. "You just listened to two people who gets tortured by that girl." Tootie said pointing to Vicky.

Vicky was laughing and holding a chainsaw. "I see, well that's all the time we have. We will go back to Chris next week, until then, see ya later." said Bridgette who was sneaking away from the evil babysitter. Timmy, Molly, Dwight, Remy, Tootie, and the fairies watched.

Vicky chased after Bridgette, Timmy and Tootie laughed, his fairies secretly with them too.


End file.
